


Jealous of me?

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Dream Sex, Explicit Language, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Love Hotels, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Pansexual Character(s), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kaito Momota, Top Oma Kokichi, Touching, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Ouma wants Saihara and have some "fun" with him but Kaito seem to have a thing for Saihara as well. These two hate each other but in love with Saihara and see who does Shuichi like the most?
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	1. Just a small change

**Author's Note:**

> I guess its time to make Shu a hoe :/

A remake of this book since the other one is kinda rush so this is a remake of my old onw to make it abit better! i will keep this story going


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im not going to do "Oh Kaede and Amami are dead" part, i'll just leave everyone alive :/

Another day at Hope peak academy, seems like yesterday everyone was doing their thing but things has change for the past couple of weeks..Saihara likes be to around Kaito and Ouma is not having it, Kaito doesnt seem to mind having Saihara by his side...

Why does he mind? Because he likes Saihara and not in 'friend' or 'Best friend' no! he wants to be in a gay relationship with him but theres a surpise....Ouma likes Saihara in gay way too, Saihara like Kaito but he is so unsure about Ouma i mean He cant trust Ouma because of the lies he makes and other things he done; So unsure about Ouma. Kaito knows about Ouma feelings towards Saihara ans Ouma does knows about Kaito feelings towards Saihara... Seems like a little competition going on to win Saihara's heart...Little did they know that Saihara is Bi and polygamous well they know he is bisexual because he gives that bi enegry off, but doesn't know he's polygamous.......

everyone seems to be doing their thing, eating or whatever they are doing and Saihara is just reading another novel, just doing his thing when so sudden hands slams on his table, he looks up and see Ouma "Hi Ouma...Is something wrong" he say, Ouma grabs his hand, taking him somewhere "H-Hey Ouma where are you taking me?" he say, Ouma takes him outside and look around "Shumai do you like me" Ouma say, Saihara puts his hand underneat his chin and think "I think your a okay friend, dont scare me like that whike im reading, Its gotten into you anyway?"   
"OOOOOH nothing, I just want to know if you like me!" he smiles..Even a lie Saihara knows he's lying, caught him red handed "Kokichi, i know your lying"   
"Well damn, my lies couldnt pass the great Shumai himself, forget all of this happen okay" he walks away, Saihara runs up to him and grab his arm, Ouma looks up at him "Gosh Shuichi, if your want me to spill the beans then its going to be a whike to do so nishnish and besides Kaede needs you" with that he walks away with arms behind his head and see if he can bother Kiibo again "Kokichi-"....

Laying his head on the table "Sidekick!" lifting his head up and see Kaito there, he takes a seat across from him "Oh hi Kaito"   
"Sidekick, Me and Maki-roll are going to work out later tonight, want to join us?" he say  
He remembers.....He did one push up and gave up "....Thanks but no thanks"   
"Sidekick...Come on i know you did one push up and i'm going to help you with that if you just do more"   
"Hmmmm whos going?"   
He thinks, leans back on his chair and "I guess Tsumugi, Kaede, Rantaro and Himiko"   
Saihara is thinking about it....Should he go? hmmm he will go which made Kaito happy "Awsome okay meet me i mean us by the court yard at 7!" he got up and head over to Maki but before he do "Kaito wait....Where's Rantaro...I need him to...Paint my nails again"  
Kaito turns around "He should be in his lab or check the library he mighy be there"   
Standing up, he thanks him and go find Amami....


	3. 2

There he is there he is Rantaro Amami, in his lab and just chillin "Amami" Saihara called making him turn his around "Yes?" setting his book down.  
"Can you repaint my nails again"   
"again...Im running out of black because Ouma keeps using it" he heads over to his draw, open it and grab some blue and black nail polish, setting them down on a table, he pull up a chair and pet it "Alright sit sit" he say as he grab his own chair, Saihara sit across from him, pytting his hand on the table Rantaro grab hold of his hand and start painting his hand, slient between them just Amami painting his nails.

Finish! "Alright give it a few hours to dry" he say, putting the nail polish away in his draw, Saihara blow on them "Hey can i ask you something?"  
"Sure whats up" he sit back down, resting his head on top of his head "Well you see....It may sound stupid but have you noticed how Ouma been acting weird"   
"He has been doing pranks on me, this moring he drew on my face while i was sleeping, thats pretty much normal...Why do you say that?" 

"Well Kokichi has been acting so weird around me, he almost kissed me" 

Rantaro thinks "You know how he is, his likes to tease people he likes" 

"Ouma...Likes me?" he say, Rantaro shrug his shoulders "who knows hey are you coming with me to work out with Kaito" 

"Of course i need to finish up on this novel that you say it was good" both of then is talking about the novel  
.  
.  
.  
Later the day 

Maybe a quick nap will help before he heads out to work out with the gang  
.  
Zzz

He heads back to his room to do whatever he needed to do, someone is running up to him pin him against the wall and its just Kaito "Kaito?! You scared the living daylight out of me!" no words coming out of his mouth but he leans close to him "Wh..Ah...Wait Kaito what are you doing?" he leans close to his lips and 

"Shuichi? Shuichi wakey wakey!" jumping up and see its just Ouma there with a smile on his face, Saihara rubs his face "Ouma...What is it now? and why are you sitting on the table?"   
"Just to get close to you nishnish! but Actually i want to bother you again"   
"Really?"   
"YES! You are so fun and i though maybe you want to...Come meet me in the bathroom later on because i got something to show you"   
"Can it wait for tomorrow i got plans tonight"   
"Working out with Kaito is so boring come on Shuichi, just tonight for me"   
"Tomorrow night then show me what you want to show me" making Ouma lay on the table "Shuichi, You're so boring but fine tomorrow meet at the bathroom at night and do come alone because its a really cool prank im planning to do!"  
"Fine fine" 

With that Ouma walk off, Saihara lay his head back down and start fondling his finger mostly picking at his nails..."I need them cut"


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working out with Kaito and the gang would be a much but shirtless uh yes please! Shuichi likes that

Night time 

Saihara is just changing his clothes to put on something more of a work out outfit that is suited for him, now its time to meet Kaito for some work out....

Well he made it and Kaito and the gang are doing some workout, Saihara start doing some push ups but gave up on his second push up, Kaito was not having him giving up so easily so he encourge him but mainly teach him, he help Shuichi by showing him...Saihara look at him and he blush cuz Kaito is not wearing any shirt probably from all those working out, Maki is wearing a sport bra but SHIRTLESS KAITO! Saihara is just staring at him, the mucles on him is too much, those hot muscle and his abs, Shuichi is just staring at him until he finally snap out of his "imagintion" and he starts again, his little weak arms so Kaito help by putting his hand around his stomach "Come on Sidekick! I got you this! just do one i got your back" He lifted up his body then down, Kaito counts

1 

2 

3 

4 

5 

6

7

8

9

10

Shuichi gave up, its not bad but he's getting close "I wanted to see you do at least 20 push up but 10 is good enough now let's do sit ups" SIT UPS??? Saihara just to lay on the floor to rest "Can i take a break?" he say, Kaito let him take a break "I'll be back i need to help Tsumugi with her sit ups"  
"Alright" rolling over to his back with his arm over his face, closing his eyes; someone was hovering over him so opening his eyes and see Ouma there, letting out a groan "What is it now?"  
"I just wanted to see you my beloved!" he say making Shuichi sitting and standing up, Kokichi smile at him "Well you got my attention do you want something?"  
"Yes, Where's Kaito i wanna bug him about something"  
"With Tsumugi" he point at his left, Kokichi finally found his target, running uo to him and jump on his back making him fall to the ground "ECK! KOKICHI get the hell off me!"  
"Never Mr.Space man!" 

Are they rough-housing? yeah they are.

Shuichi shrug his shoulders "Kaito im calling it a night!" watching what Kaito and Ouma, they look like they're wrestling so he heads back to his room before doing so Kaede catch up to him and chat with her about something.


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick redo to part 4 to make it a bit better...Hopefully  
> Finish this late at night!

Oh boy, Shuichi feels warned out from those hard(Easy) pushups, 10 was a new goal and he's not very much a workout person but hey Ouma was there to distract him so it could be....No no is it but enough of that!

Saihara is just taking a warm shower before bed, the water runs through his body, dripping from his back to his legs to anywhere on his body, that warm water just feels nice. Washing his body off with liquid soap that Tsumugi highly recommend since its much better than some silly ol bar of soap, grab his towel, putting the liquid soap on it and start washing himself off. 

Now risning himself off, then get to his hair, starts washing his hair with some shampoo, put some on his hand; close the lid and start washing his hair out, running his fingers around his hair washing it off like no tomorrow! 

after a quick shower time, now time to brush his teeth before bed, a towel wrapped around his waist; turning on his sink water, putting the tooth paste on his tooth brush, making it wet and starts brushing his teeth.....

Now he finish all that, some jammies are on  
Time to sleep!  
Hop onto his bed, putting his legs under the blanket then pulling it over to his head because he likes to be under the blanket plus its extra warm for this freezing room sheesh! how cold can this room be....Closing his eyes

1 sheep  
2 sheep  
3 sheep  
4 sheep  
5 sheep  
6 sheep  
7 sheep....Zzzzzz!

Now in Saihara's dream!

There he is! Kaito Momota "Sidekick!" he runs up to him to greet him but WHERE IS HIS SHIRT?!? looking away from his shirtless bod "Kaito...Where is- HMPH?!" a kiss from him! Kaito fucking Momota is kissing his sidekick! of course Saihara is going to melt into this kiss! like the story say before, Saihara has a crush on him.  
Saihara wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss, running his hand through his gel up hair but it felt soft as well.

Pinning his side kick against the wall, parting his lips away from Shuichi's for some air, lifting his legs around waist

Wait 

"Kaito we cant do this, someone might see us" he say to him,  
"Aww come on a little wall sex wont hurt and besides" mwah! another kiss on the lips; Saihara felt Kaito hips move....Oh! he's dry humping him.  
Holding on to his ass for support, he slips his tongue in, swirling each other tongue mainly fight for dominance and Kaito won this battle, he can't hold it in no more; putting Shuichi back on his feet; Saihara is already getting nervous he has been yearing for Kaito to just fuck him already! watching him unbuckled his pants and- 

RING RING RING RING 

Saihara shot open his eyes, slams his alarm clock off, what is with this going off in the middle of the night?? he check the time see it 3 am....something about this clock...

".....Who the fuck change my alarm?"


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up, talk to friends and other things!  
> Smut is coming soon dudes!

Going back to sleep and just sleep through the night, no perverted dreams today. Saihara just wish he could confess to Kaito but hey he may see him as a side kick or just friends....

Morning time

The fresh sunlight hit Shuichi's eyes making him groan, going back under the blanket and get more sleep, he removes himself from under his the blanket, turn to his side; opening his eyes "AHH!"  
Its just Kokichi, great a good morning to you too Ouma. He moves away letting Saihara get up, hearing him yawns sounds kinda cute but he shook it off "So Saihara, Remember where to meet me!"  
"Yes the bathroom for a new prank, i know....How did you get in my room?"  
"Somethings are better unanswer ya know, were you dreaming about me? maybe alittle rough sex?" Saihara face turns red "N..N...NO thats a lie" 

"Hmmmmmm? Oh? Is Shuichi the uiltmate detective becoming so secretive lately" leaning close to his ear, making him shiver; how close Ouma's body is to Shuichi's, putting his hands on his shoulder and move him away, seeing his eyes closed and sweating "I just remember, i need to see Maki so i need you to leave my room so i can change" 

Ouma blink at him...Is he? "Alright, I'll leave you be to do whatever with Maki see you later...My love" quickly leaves the room, shutting the door behind him 

"HUH?!?" Shuichi was about to chase after him but no way in hell he is running after him in his jammies and hair bed mess, he must get himself ready......

Ouma was just about to go bother Kiibo about his dick.  
He bump onto Kaito, looking at the tall guy "Well Good morning sunshine, how are you today?"  
Kaito is looking at him....Why the fuck is he so nice? no answer for him "boo-hoo Momota-chan has no answer for me" Kokichi wave him off "Bye-Bye!"  
"Kokichi"  
Stopping at his spot, not even facing him; Kaito as well, not looking at him  
"Whatever your doing.....Shuichi is mine"  
A smirk appears on Kokichi's face "Fine fine, but remember Shuichi is going to be my boyfriend soon enough tooly toot!" Kokichi walks off with arms behind his head and Kaito heading to Shuichi rooms to check on him.......

Ahh A fight to win Shuichi's love! how interesting! who knows who's going to win! Momota or Kokichi!

Knocking on his door "Sidekick! Are you busy tonight?"  
Shit its Kaito! Saihara just told him "Yeah why?!"  
"I was wondering we can go see the stars...With Maki"  
"How about tomorrow night? im not even busy that day"  
Hey whatever works to see his Shuichi i mean his sidekick!  
"Alright, see you later!"  
"Sure thing!" 

Thank god he left, Shuichi is all dress, heading out of his room; closing the door behind him...

The lunchroom

Shuichi sees Kaede talking to Rantaro and Tsumugi about something? why not join them into the conversation, so he joins them and chat with them.  
.  
.  
Why does this room feels so tense? 

Oh its just....Kaito and Ouma staring at each other.....Again, well uh Shuichi walks to their table and sit across from them, waving his hands in front of their face "Ouma..Kaito?"  
Still staring at each other....Clearing his throat....Nope  
Ahem....  
AHEM??  
One of them blink, see Shuichi "Hey Shuichi!" Ouma smile at him, Kaito wave at him "What are you two doing?"  
"Staring contest!" he say, Kaito rolling his eyes  
"Sounds...Uh fun, what time do you want me to meet you?"  
"Oh 7pm and dont be late, I finally found a new prank to do on the slut pig Miu" saying from someone he likes do pranks on Miu mostly, Saihara got up and wave them good bye.......

What is Ouma really doing to him? 

"Well Kaito i have to run now, see ya later" Ouma heads out and follow Rantaro around "Yeah...." shaking his head, letting out a sigh "Whats wrong Kaito?" looking up and see Kaede there 

"Its nothing" he say, Kaede sits across from him "Something is bothering you; just tell me, i wont tell anyone." 

"You see........" 

Her eyes widen "You like Shuichi D'awww!"

"Shhh" he scratch behind his head

"Yeah but he's busy with Ouma tonight and i feel like something is fishy around here" laying his head on the table "Why not check out on he's doing? or spy on him maybe?" 

Spy on Kokichi.....Hmmm

"I think i will thanks Kaede! i gotta run" he runs off to somewhere......


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait!

Spying on Kokichi is so boring! all he do is plan new pranks and do stupid shit to Kiibo, asking if he have a dick

SHEESH WHAT DOES THIS BOY DO??? 

Kokichi is on the move so Kaito follows him to his room, Dammit he cant go in his room or say his lab. Kaito is stuck here man what a waste on the ground he waita for him ti come out "Um Kaito?" he jumps, turns around and its just Shuichi 

"What are you doing?" He ask him

"No..Nothing!" 

Shuichi put his hand under his chin "You look like you were spying on Kokichi....." hmm?  
"Im not" he lied, standing up and dust himself off "Kaito, why are you spying on Ouma?" shit! He can't tell the truth 'Oh im spying on him because he's up to something yeah totally not trying to harm him or anything haha!' Is what he would say, Shuichi is still waiting for an answer "Im just checking on him"   
"I dont believe you" he say, Kaito is now sweating "Uh lets go see Kaede yeah! Kaede needs us!" putting his arm around his shoulders and walk with him......wait! Shuichi never his answer from him?! Kaito was quick to change the subject and just tell him its what friends do! I spy on him and he spy on me you know good ol friends thing! cue his awkward laugh.  
Shuichi looks like he's not buying it....oh boy.....Kaito clear his throat and tell him to forget it all happen...Just now. 'Uh okay weird?' he is confuse; just listen to what he have to say. 

There's Kaede with Maki as well! lets have a chat!

After all the chit chat, feels like hours which it did, its 7 now and Shuichi has to run telling everyone bye, Kaito told him see him later.....

Going back on spying on Kokichi to see what he is up to! he told Kaede and Maki bye now gotta follow Shuichi.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Ahh My Shuichi-chan you made it! always early" Ouma was happy to see him, Shuichi told him what prank it is?   
"Nuh! Its top secret of course, i gotta show you in here and dont worry the bathroom is spotless" putting his hand on his waist, opening the door for him and close it behind....DAMMIT! he press his ear against the door and hear them talking.....

With Ouma and Saihara

Its all planned out! Ouma prefect and evil plan to ruin Miu, as he laughs at this plan Saihara seem to be umamuse by this, He stands up "Is that all?" he ask him  
"Yeah, My evil pranks!" he laughs  
"You want to use her panties as sling shots" he shout at him, Ouma smiles at him arms behind his head "well duh! She put some sort juice in my underwear and it felt gross and stick and it smells like ass" he say, 

Saihara shakes his head "Im going to head out i feel sleepy"  
"Wait!" Grabbing his hand, Shuichi turns to him......


	8. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow update to this book, i havent figure out when this will end and i also say this part was gonna be smut- That was a lie but dont worry Oumsai fans, they will do the nasty before i do Momosai part for smut!

His soft lips pressed against his own.....Processing  
moving away with a smile on his face.....CLICK! 

Shuichi back up against the door, covering his lips with his hand and pointing at Ouma; His face it...Its red "HUH WH.-Wh-WHAT WAS THAT?!" he sorta shout at him, Ouma tilted his head to the side "What do you mean?" 

"Dont play dumb...You....Kiss me" he say, Ouma move his head to the other side "I dont under stand, You had something on your lips, i just smush my lips to get it off" Ouma say, Saihara is still blushing .

"Yawwwwn! Shuichi was expecting something spicy something that spell S E X"   
That word, NO NO DONT THINK THAT SHUICHI!   
"Thats not what i want" he cross his arms making Ouma pouting "He hates me" he cries, God Saihara cant stand him crying "Hey i never said i hate you, You are my friend" he pat his back; Ouma emotion change quickly "yay! You finally trust me HEY! I can teach you about sex"   
"I dont think that will be ness-"   
"Your right, it would be oh-so boring, well im getting sleepy, thanks for listening to my plan on Miu but dont tell her okay"   
"Kokichi I-"   
"Bye bye!" and that he left the bathroom, Ouma's back pressed against the door; hands on his hips looking at the ground "Shit, that was close" he mumble to himself; looking around the room-hmph no one is here if Kaito was here then he would have been pissed if he had sex with Shuichi but who cares Ouma feels sleepy time to hit the hay and call it a night!   
Meanwhile in the bathroom

Saihara is on the ground wondering was Ouma was about to do the sex?! face turns red to even think such naughty thoughts! standing up heading the nearest sink, turn the knob and splash his face with water to forgot those thoughts.

Imagine Ouma doing Shuichi- legs over his waist, his finger playing with his nipple and- NO! NO! splash more water on his face to eraser that thought too! Done with that, grabbing some paper towel, wiping his face then looking at himself in the mirror......

This cant be happening....Can it? Maybe some shut eye will help, yeah that can help right!  
He open the door, close it behind him; looking up and "AH! Kaito!? oh my god, you scared me" hand on his chest  
"What are you doing in there?" he ask, Shuichi just say "Washing my face before bed, i just had a hard day today, im gonna- Im gonna- yeah Night!" he quickly make his way to his dorm. 

'what the hell did Kokichi do to him?' Kaito thought.....He wants to check on him-

Shuichi take off his hat and head straight to the bed, lay fave flat on the bed and groan into his pillow.  
A knock on the door "Sidekick you okay?"   
Faving the door "Yeah im fine, im jusy keeping some sleep i-I'll talk to you in the morning okay"   
Weird but "Sure, Night bro"   
"Night!" he say....Great


End file.
